The Royal Dhampir
by Morning Star Evening Light
Summary: Rose was the daughter of the dead dhampir Queen and she didn't know who her Farther was. shes the last of her line not a normal dhampir. she's a Royal dhampir but lives of blood as well as food. she can also whiled the elements & spirit. Rose was adopted by her best friends family The Dragamires. Same as the original story with the car crash and them running away but diffent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alberta Petrov POV:

Well two years of searching had lead us hear to a back street hotel with 12 Dhampir guardians stuck in a room waiting for the sun to start to set so we can put this plan in to action.

'so do you think this will work? i mean they have managed to get away from us last time.' one said while layed on bed flicking through the channels on TV.

'They didn't get away we were given the wrong information. I mean its two 17 year old girls for god sake this should be easy.' another answered.

'Don't underestimate them.' Alberta told them looking up from her files on the desk to others in the room. 'These girls have managed escape on of the most secure school in our world and then to hide from everyone for the last 2 years including staying out of the way of Stragoi. Theses girls are clever.'

'Now if you are all finished its 45 minutes before sun down and I think we should all start to get sorted and pack cause tonight we put our plan in to action and we need to be ready to move out as soon as possible.'

30 minutes later they were all ready to leave and climbing in to the 2 hired vehicles making way to Portland university campus.

They pulled up just out side one of the gates of the universality where they would be able to see people leaving and entering.

Once both vans had pulled up and engine turned off Alberta phoned the other van and told them to get there ear wigs in so they could go over the plan while waiting for the girls to leave to head home.

'Right everyone sorted?' grunts and a sea of yes came through her ear. 'Right, once we see both girls exit we let the two under covers follow. Once they reach the address you all should have read in the files you were handed we split In to two teams. Team one surround the flats front and back, keeping close but unseen until your leader Dimitri gives the go signal. Team two you will be spread out around the block in case the girls manage to get past team one. Once we have the girls two of you will go in to the flat to check it is safe and clear and then we take the girls in to there while we collect there things and contact the jet. Remember what I said we do not underestimate these girls and there's a chance these girls will fight back if they feel you are a threat.'

Rose POV:

Thank fuck its the end of this class and I can go home.' rose muttered to her self as she finished collecting her mathematics books and made her way to the front entrance. Once out side she went to the wall just out side the doors to wait for her sister.

'Come on Lisa, come on.'

A few minutes later the doors opened again and a crowed of students exited including Lisa who was talking to one of the strays she talked to from her classes.

Rose stud up dragging her stuff with her and made her way towards Lisa.

'Rose there you are. Have you seen Josh? Clair is looking for him.'

'Hi Clair, sorry I ant seen him since this morning, if it helps he was going on about some xbox marathon him and Simon was supost to do.'

Just before Clair could reply Rose could hear her name been called from behind her. 'Liston Clair if I see him ill let him know to give u a shout OK but Lisa and I really need to be going. See ya tomorrow.' she shouted over her shoulder while she dragged Lisa through the campus exit towards the blocks of flats that house the student and away from the voice still shouting her name drawing near.

They had just made it to the first block when the voice finally caught her up.

'Hay Rose, you should know by now trying to get rid of me don't work.' said Heath who the voice belonged to while throwing his arm round her shoulders. 'Now how about you let me take you fine girls out for a drink tonight?'

'Look I don't know how many times I have to tell you or we have to do this heath but I'm not interested. Now you can remove your arm or I can brake it off and beat you with it.' Rose told him while giving him a bored look and pushing his arm of her while trying to walk as fast as she could still dragging a smiling Lisa with her.

'You know one day when I'm a big time football player you will be sorry you never took me up on my offer.' he replied keeping pace with them and doing up his sports jacket.

'OH what will I ever do then.' Rose replied sarcasticly while looking at the setting sun while Lisa laffed at them. 'you do know you don't live around hear right? We passed your block about five minutes ago and not that I don't like to Liston to your annoying voice or your really bad chat up lines as much as the next person but there's no way on this planet were taking you home with us.'

'Always worth a try.' he said while throwing them a wink and following them to there door and following them in the building and up the stairs 'but sad to say I will be leaving you girls at your door I have a date with josh's Xbox over in Alec's apartment since you wont give me the pleasure of your company tonight. Were having a C.O.D marathon.'

Lisa opened there apartment door and entered leaving it open for Rose to follow 'Well it was nice talking to you as always but your boyfriends must be missing you. Will you tell josh that Clair wants him to phone her and that when he comes in to keep the noise down please.' Rose asked after making her way in to the apartment and shutting the door but not before blowing him a teasing kiss while laffing. 'Goodbye Heath.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bad feelings and getting found.

After getting in and getting settled, they made dinner and decided to watch a bit of TV.

Lisa was woken from her nap by someone shaking her arm. 'Lisa, Lisa wake up. Your having a bad dream Liss, Wake up.'

Lisa startled awake and began to look around the room. 'God.' she replied while rubbing her face with her hands. 'what time is it?'

'It's nearly midnight. We must have dropped off while watching TV.' Rose told Lisa while making her way over to the slightly open window where the cat was sat looking out and hissing. 'whats Wrong with you?' she asked the cat while looking out of the window. Something must have got Rose's attention because she become tense and hurriedly shut the window and locked it and drew the curtains.

'Whats Wrong?' Lisa grabbed Rose's arm and turned her so she could see her face. 'Rose whats out there? What did you see?'

Rose meet Lisa's eyes 'Guardians. They found us.' she began looking round the room then back to Lisa. 'Right this is what were going to do Liss. I want you to get your trainer on and a coat OK I'm going to go grab the emergency rucksack from under my bed then were going to make a run for it. We need to do this Now Lisa and you need to follow everything I say OK?'

Lisa was still nodding while Rose left the room to go collect her stuff she needed and Lisa went to collect her coat and put her trainers on.

Once both girls were sorted Rose took hold of Lisa hand and made her way around the living room turning the TV off and all the lights.

'What are you doing Rose they'll know were leaving if you turn all the lights off.'

'No they wont. While I was getting the stuff we need I drew the bedroom curtains and put the TV on so it looks like we have gone to bed.' Rose told Lisa while they exited the living room and making there way to the front door. Rose had her hand on the door lock when she turned her head to talk. 'Right Liss this is what we are going to do. Were going to make our way up to the roof and across to the next building and keep going till we get as far as we can then were going to go down the fire escape. There we are going to make out way to Josh's car that's parked a few blocks down.'

Lisa nodded her head and rose opened the door and took Lisa's hand and they made there way across to the stair well. Rose put her finger to her lips and open the stair well door and enter checking to see if she could sense or see anyone. After a quick check they made there way up 20 flights to the roof and began to make there way north across the roof. Once they had made there way across the roofs as far as they could go Rose told Lisa to stay low and they made there way over to the fire escape and began to climb down till they reached the bottom where Rose grabbed Lisa's hand again and they began to silently run north towards north street where the car was parked.

They were just about to run from the ally towards the car when Rose saw a shadow move. She pulled Lisa back and moved her behind her back.

Rose watched as a second shadow moved to stand next to the first and could hear with her sensitive hearing the sound of running footsteps coming from the way they had just come.

'Shit, Lisa were going to have to make a run for the car. Its on the next street. There are two guardians across the road and if we don't take our chance now there's going to be a lot more coming up right the way we just come in around three minutes. On my signal we make a run for it.' rose whispered so low Lisa could only just Hear.

'OK but whats the signal?'

Rose throw a smile over he shoulder at Lisa and replied 'oh you will know it when you see it.'

Then turned her eyes back towards the road. With in seconds the motorbike parked near the two shadows in the ally across exploded in to flames throwing the now visible guardians in the the wall and knocking them out.

'Run.' rose told Lisa while throwing fire at the dumpster behind them then started to follow Lisa across the road and past the down guardians. They could see Josh's car parked at the end. Rose could tell the running she could hear had sped up and would be there soon. As they were running she pulled the keys out of her pocket and pressed the lock opened on the keys when a guardian step out.

'Stop.'

Lisa started to slow down to stop when Rose past her telling her to keep going and to get in the car and throw the keys and rucksack at her.

Rose ran as hard as she could at the guardian in her way and throw her self at him causing them both to go tumbling to the ground where the guardian landed with a painful crack followed by a whine in pain. Rose then punched him as hard as she could in the nose and kneed him in the balls before pulling her self up and making her way to Lisa who was next to the car.

'Are you ok.' Lisa Asked looking at Rose who was holding her ribs.

'Ye Lisa never better just a little winded that all. Now pass me the keys and get in the car please.'

Lisa passed her the keys 'I can drive if you want? And was there really any need to knee the poor man in the You Know what.'

'No ill drive its fine Liss and yes there was a need that blow alone should keep him down for the next 5 minutes at least. I know it was a dirty shot but desperate times.' she said while putting the backpack on the back seat. She made her way around the car and got in locked the doors, started the engine and got to the bottom of the ally just as someone stepped out in front of the car.

Rose could tell by the mans build that he was a dhampir and if he wasn't in there way she would have said he was very good looking.

'Rose there is people coming from the other end of the ally. There moving quite fast towards us. What do we do?' Lisa asked sounding panicked.

Rose never took her eyes of the guardian that was stud in there way when she answered 'im going to unlock the doors and I want you to lock the doors and climb in to the drivers seat and when hes out of the way drive. I will phone you and meet you somewhere ok? You don't stop for anyone Lisa do you understand?'

'Ye I understand.'

Rose unlocked her seat belt and doors and climbed out of the car and took up a defense stand.

'Move out of the way now.' she shouted at him.

She could also hear what must be at least half a doses if not more slowing footsteps drawing around them.

He just put his hands in front of himself and kept watching her.

She could tell the others had had stopped and had spread them self's out.

'Leave us alone.' she growled at him 'Move.'

Keeping his hands in front of him he took a step towards Rose. 'I'm not going to..'

Rose attacked him but he was faster then the others and manage to deflect her attack throwing her backwards. She managed to just stop her self from falling.

Rose started to back up to attack him again but this time with an element when she hared the car door open and Lisa's voice.

'Rose don't.' making her way towards rose and grabbing her arm before she could do any damage. 'don't do it. Calm down.' making rose look at her. After a minute Rose nodded her head and put her hands down by her sides.

Sensing her resignation he took a step forward towards them and bowed. Directing his eyes at Lisa 'Princess Dragomir.' then at Rose 'Princess Mazur Dragomir. My name is Dimitri Belikov we have come to take you both back to St Vladimir's academy.'


	3. Chapter 3

**__**After the reviews that people have left about the story id like to say I have taken your advice and got my self a Beta to Pre-reading and check for any spelling errors for the story. So this is the last chapter I will be doing alone with out the Beta for this story.**__** **__**This is just a quick chapter for you all. Feel free to review and let me know any idea's. Thanks.**__**

Rose pov:

I cant believe this. How did they find us we had been so careful. Now look at us were being fucking frog marched back to out apartment by the 9 beefy guardian with more meeting us there. How many did they bloody send for god sake?

To say Lissa looks terrified is an understatement and I can feel her anxiety coming through the bond. I don't know why I mean after the Belikov guy got us he only put two of the smaller guardians on her and they were only walking next to her. Me he put the Six biggest on me.

So hear we are nearly back at our apartment and I've had enough of being man handled.

'Liston I'm not being funny but I don't do body contact unless its a third date or I'm fighting.' I told the guardian next to me who was walking a bit too close and holding the top of my arm so I couldn't get away. 'So ill give you three choices. One, You can take me out for dinner but you will need to tell me your name first, two, just remove your hand or three, I use my knee and you lose the ability to have children.' I told him while giving him my best smile and trying to pull my arm free. 'your choice but id think fast as I'm not a patient person.'

'Rose.' Lissa Chastised while the cheeky bastered just laughed at me.

'Come on, I know when I've been beat. We gave our self's up for god sake. I promise ill be a good girl and not run.'

He stopped and studded my face for a moment before shouting for the others to stop.

'What's going on?' Dimitri asked coming to stop in front of us.

They began to speck with each other in a different language until Dimitri turned his attention to me 'Why?'

'Excuse me.'

'Why ?' he asked again crossing his arms over his chest. 'Why should he let go of your arm? How do we know that as soon as he lets go your not going to try and run?'

Locking eyes with Dimitri I told him the truth 'Because you have my Sister and I will never leave her behind.'

Dimitri held my eyes for a little longer before nodding his head and the guardian released my arm.

'I'm trusting you don't make me regret it.' He told me before turning to the others ' Lets keep moving were going to the next building. Alberta and the others are there waiting to let us in.'

As Dimitri had told us when we reached our building the door was unlocked. We were lead up the back stair well and to our apartment and taken in to our living room.

Both Lissa and my self took a seat on the sofa while the guardians took status around the room.

Alberta was sat in a chair across from us watching us.

'why are we hear?' Lissa asked nervously playing with her hands. 'He said you were taking us back to the academy?'

Alberta leaned forward and put her elbows on her knee's. 'We are Princess. Were to take you both back but the school plane wont arrive until 8am and it is easier for us to keep you both safe in here then out there. Plus both my self and Dimitri thorough you would both like to collect some of your things as we know you left them behind. So I want you both to go one at a time and put your things together then bring a blanket in here so you can get some sleep before we leave.'

'Alec, Thomas. Please take Vasilisa to her room so she can put a bag together please.'

Two guardian's stepped forward and followed Lissa from the room.

'Rose, Yuri and Dimitri will take your for your things. Once you have finished id like you to do the same as I have asked Vasilisa please. Then we need to have a chat and see whats been going on.'


	4. Chapter 4

After Rose packed her clothes and the few other bits and pieces while having two men hovering over her shoulder. she put her bags next to Lissa's and grabbed a blanket. Then made her way back to the living room. she took the same seat as before and waited for the lecture to start.

Just as Alberta opened her mouth to start the front door banged open making everyone one in the room jump. The guardians ready for any threat to enter.

'Hay babe.' the voice slurred from the hall way next to the door. 'I saw the light on. I stole Josh's key to see if you fancied coming over for some pizza? Or better yet if you needed someone to keep u warm?'

The Guardians were all looking at each other trying to work out how to handle the situation. While Lissa smiled at Rose and started giggling.

She groaned and put her head in her hands. 'Oh God. Could this night get any worse?'

Dimitri raised his eye brow at them. 'A friend of yours?' he asked them in a whisper.

'you have no idea.' Lissa replied trying to stop her self from laffing out loud.

'Rosie, I know your there. I have a little friend with me that's dying to spend some Quality time with you. I know you side you wasn't interested but I'm sure once you come meet my friend you will change your mind.' Heaths slurring voice said getting closer.

'Not fucking likely.' rose said under her breath while getting up off the sofa and making her way towards the living room door.

At this point Lissa was in hysterics. She was laffing so hard she had tears running down his face.

Rose stuck her head round door frame to see how far Heath had got passed the front door. After a quick inspection. She pulled her head back in the living room and groaned.

After a moment Rose lifted her head and saw everyone in the room looking at her some with amused expressions and some with worried looks.

'You guys still carry guns right?' she asked Alberta who nodded a yes 'Cant you just shot him? Call it self defense? He technically just broke in?'

'No Rose. You need to go out there and tell the young man to go home.' Alberta told her giving her a shove back towards the door.

Rose put her head round the door frame again then pulled it back 'But you don't understand.' rose said in a pleading voice 'He's Naked.'

'WHAT?' Lissa shouted making her way to Rose at the door for a look her self. 'OMG.' she said giggling and blushing like mad. 'well theirs one thing. I don't think his little friend would work if he wanted it to.' Lissa told Rose while the both stuck there heads round the door again for another look and giggling at the sight. By this time Heath had passed out leaning on the wall with his shirt off and his trousers stuck around his ankles.

'That's Enough Girls. You need to get that boy out of hear now . We need to be leaving soon and I don't need anymore problem so get him gone.' Dimitri told them sternly.

Lissa looked at Rose 'What we going to do with him?' Lissa asked through the bond.

Rose pulled he head away from the door and started to pace the living room. 'I don't know Liss.' she replied through the bond.

'Lissa where's your phone?'

'In my bag why?' Lissa told Rose while opening her bag and pulling the phone out of a pocket and handing it to Rose.

' Thanks. Urm I need all of you to go and wait in mine and Lissa's room for the next 5 minutes'. Rose said looking round the room

'What so you can come up with a plan and run. Not a chance.' said Dimitri. ' We were told that you were not to be left alone once we have you both so think of something else.'

'Well I'm sorry my big Russian Friend but how do you expect me to explain 11 men built like houses in hear to my room mate? You want the naked arsehole gone out of the flat then you are going to have to hide because even I'm not that good at making excuses.' Rose told Dimitri squaring up to him and trying to stair him down.

'I suggest that everyone calms down for a minute and think. It doesn't take both you and Lissa to phone your room mate to come get that boy out there so I suggest that everyone in this room goes and hides in the girls room with Lissa and I will stay with rose while she gets her friend sorted.'

'Fine.' Rose replied pulling her eyes from Dimitri.

Lissa nodded and started leading the other Guardians in to there room

'I still don't trust her not to run. I think I should stay as well.'

'well its a good job nobody asked for your input then isn't it.' Rose told Dimitri while listening to the phone ring.

After the 8th ring Josh Answered.

'What up Lissa?' Josh asked.

'its not Lissa, its Rose, Liston I have a problem. Heath stole your keys and broke in to the flat got naked and passed out on the middle of the hall way.' Rose told Josh listening to him laff at the other end of the phone.

'That boy never learns. So is there a reason you phoned to tell me this?' Josh asked.

Rose looked around the room until her eyes landed on Alberta raising her eye brows at her and smiled.

'Ye there is. I needed you to come get him and get him to go home or back to Alec's with you.'

'Why? You said he's passed out so just leave him he ant causing any harm.'

'That's the thing. Our mother had turned up to surprise me and Lissa five minutes before Heath had decided to make his entrance. Well with the things he was saying she isn't very happy. Please I wouldn't ask if I didn't need him gone.'

'Well shit.' Josh said with a big Sigh. 'Ill grab Jace and we will be there in next 2 minutes. Ill see you soon.'

'Your a life saver see you soon.' Rose replied and hung up the phone.

'Your Mother?' Alberta asked in disbelief.

'Well I couldn't exactly tell them you were our sister could I. Josh was grabbing a friend to help him he wont be long.' Rose told them and then looked at Dimitri 'You need to hide'.

Rose made her way to the front door giving Heath a little kick along the way and opened the door for Josh and Jace to get it.

'So wheres Romeo?'Josh asked opening the door more and coming in.

Once both Josh and Jace were in they all went and stood around Heath shaking there heads and laffing. Jace pulled out his phone and taking a picture.

'He's never going to live this down.' Jace said still Laffing.

'Right enough, me and Jace will grab him and pull him up. Rose you pull his boxer's and trousers up once we have him up.'

Rose pulled a face of disgust 'why me?'

'Because no matter how much we love you were doing you the favor by moving him for you and there isn't enough love on this world that would get me near his naked arse.'

'Fine.'

After they got Heath up and him covered they dragged him to the door where Josh told Rose he would stop at Alec's tonight so they would have more room with there mum being there and they would see them tomorrow before wishing her a good night and shutting and locking the door on there way out.

Once she heard the door lock Rose walked passed the living room where Dimitri and Alberta had been stood in the shadow of the door watching and made her way to her room to let Lissa and the others know they could come out. When she opened the door she found half of the guardians stood around to the room and the other half slouched on the floor while Lissa had fallen asleep while waiting on her bed.

'You might as well join her Princess.' Dimitri whispered from behind Rose. 'Tomorrow will be a long day as we have to be up early to get the plain back. I'm sure Alberta can wait to talk with you till then.'

Rose nodded with out looking back and climbed in to bed next to Lissa.

'Goodnight Princess.'

 _ **Sorry I haven't had a Beta Check this chapter.. just its 12.30am and I've just finished and I'm too tired to mess about so and I need to go to bed as I'm up early for school run.. but I hope u enjoy… your reviews are always welcome and any idea's are welcome. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. xxoxoxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

sorry its been a while since I last updated so hope u enjoy and there will be more in a few hours or tomorrow xx

* * *

 **[when they speak through the bond it will be in block]**

Both Rose and Lissa were dragged from their beds around 6am and put in to the van the guardians had been travelling around in. They were then carted off to the airport and on to the Academy's private jet.

As soon as they were on the plane Rose took hold of Lissa's hand and started to pull her towards the back of the plain.

'Stop them.' Dimitri shouted at the other guardians as they made his way on to the plane. 'I don't want them sat together. Five minutes alone together and they will come up with an escape plan. Sit Vasilisa at the front and rose at the back.'

Rose turned her head away from Lissa to look over her shoulder only to see two guardians aproaching her from behind and each take hold of her arms.

'Listen to me Lissa everything is going to be ok.' Rose told Lissa while being dragged towards the back of the plane while Lissa was being taken towards the front by a lone guardian.

Lissa took a seat at the front of the plane and looked over the head rest to see Rose giving a death glair to the rather large guardian that had been orded to sit next to her. Lissa would have laughed if she wasn't so scared or anxious.

'Would you like a drink princess?' Dimitri asked once the plain had taken off from his seat next to her.

Lissa steared at him for a moment before answering 'No thank you.' then turned her back to him and closing her eye.

 **'Rose. Are you awake?'**

 **'yes Lissa I'm awake. You need to calm down I can feel the anxiety running off you too much to relax. You have no need to be scared Lissa I wont let anything happen to us.'**

 **'i know you wont. Do you think were going to be in a lot of trouble when we get to the academy?'**

 **'i don't know lissa I think…sorry liss give me a moment.'**

Thats when Lissa heard Roses voice come from the back of the plain Lissa couldn't help but laugh.

'Do you have enough room there or would you like my seat aswell? Cause listen here gigantor, If you get any closer you will not only have taken over MY arm rest but you will be sat in my lap so I suggest you either stop shuffling about, remove you arm from MY arm rest, use your own and stop waking my up or move you arse to another seat.'

The guardian stared at Rose and Rose stared back before he burst out laughing and stuck his arm out to her.

'Sorry' he told her pulling him self together ' I don't really like flying. My name's Giovanni but everyone calls me Gino.'

Rose look at his hand for a few seconds before looking back towards Gin's face and shaking his hand. 'You obviously know my name so there's no point in telling you mine, Gino. But it's nice to put a name to the Italian accent.'

Gino gave her a crooked smile before turning to look around the plane before turning back towards Rose and bending down and pulling a bag out from under the seat in front of him. He dug arond for a minute before pulling something out and shoving the bag back under the seat and sitting back up.

Rose Raised and eye brow at him when he turned back towards her.

'You want some?' Gino asked offering her a large bag of Malteasers

Rose offeredd him a smile and took the bag he offered. 'Thanks.'

She sat back in her seat and opened the chocolate and started to eat.

'You know Gino I think we could be friends. You know if your weren't dragging me and Lissa Back to St. Val's or Still using my arm rest.'

Gino Laughed again removing his arm from her arm rest.

The rest of the plane ride went rather quickly and before they knew it, they were landing.

* * *

[sorry its a short Chapter going to write more now but probebly wont get it checked till tomorrow or later tonight as my Beta/Husband is watching football lol so as soon as ive got it checked for spellings and what not ill post the next Chapter.]

 **As Always feel free to let me know any ideas and Reviews always welcome xx**


	6. Chapter 6

********Dimitri P.O.V****

Once we landed we all pilled out of the plain and in to the waiting SUV's that were waiting to take us the rest of the way to the academy.

Lissa seamed to still be unsure of us as i offered her help getting in to the vehicle but just stared at me before quickly looking to rose of instruction on what to do.

Rose indicated her head towards the SUV and Lissa climbed in ignoring my offered hand. Two of the youngest guardians climbed in after her and each took a seat next to her.

Next Rose followed with Guardian Zola or Gino as he liked to be called closely behind. Until meeting Gino I always thought of my self as tall at 6ft7 but Gino was a beast at 7ft4. He was a great guardian fighting wise but he couldn't seem to keep his guardian mask in place and was always talking to the students when he was supposed to be watching over them. At this minute in time he was pissing me off he was walking behind rose with a big stupid grin on his face while rose was whispering to him.

'Guardian Zola.' Alberta's shouted ' Our job hear today is to get both the girls back to the academy quickly and safely behind the wards before the sun sets not making friends with them so shut your face and get her in the car.'

Gino quickly slipped up his mask and took hold of her arm making her move faster. Just as they were about to climb in to the back where Lissa was Alberta spoke again 'NO. I want her in the front where I can keep an eye on her.' pulling her back Gino opened the front door and waited till she was belted and seated before going to shut the door.

I caught the door before it was able to shut. ' Go take your seat Gino ill take it from here'

When he moved away enough I opened the door again and leaned in towards Rose. She sat there watching my every move. 'Hands please.' I asked.

Her eyebrows scrunched together 'Why?' She asked pulling both her hands out of the pockets and putting them in her lap.

Before answering her I took a pair of hand cuffs out of my back pocket and snapped one end over her wrist closest to the door before snapping the other end on one of the door handles.

'Because your not known for making things easy for people and to me this has been a little too easy. So I want to make sure what ever your planning you cant follow it through with it.' I told her then moved back and slammed the door shut.

I walked round the car and climbed in to the drivers seat, put on my belt and then started the car ready for the order from the other SUV's to move out.

The order came three minutes later and we were on our way. After half an hour of driving I shot a glance at Rose who had spent the first twenty minutes of the car ride mumbling under her breath and pulling on the cuffs. Now she was quiet just staring at the dash bored unblinking. Turning back and checking the road was still clear I shot a glance in the rear view mirror to see Lissa sat with the same unblinking face pointed towards Rose.

After another 10 minutes of driving we turned on to the well known road that lead to the gates of the Academy. Just as the gates came in to view Rose started laughing turning her head towards the back where Lissa was sat. 'Because you would know all about that wouldn't you.' Rose said and Lissa started to laugh as well.

What the hell was that? They had both not ushered a word in the last twenty minutes so what the hell were they laughing at. Rose must have seen my questioning face as she started to laugh harder.

'Knock it off Rose as the others might not know what your doing but I know' Alberta said leaning in between the seat she pushed the button on the dash bored 'Open the Gates. Were all clear.'

The old gates opened and the guardians that were posted on them ushered us through after the last SUV was through the gates closed and the ward placed back upon them.

We drove up to the main building, pulled over and turned the ignition off.

The guardians in the other two SUV's began to climb out and make there way towards ours. The side doors were opened and the occupants of our vehicle started to climb out. I took my seat belt off and followed suit climbing out of my own door and walking round to the passenger side to get Rose out. When I opened her door she stepped out of the SUV and threw my hand cuff's at me. 'Not as smart as you think you are Comrade.' she told me before Alberta told her and Lissa to start walking as the Headmistress wanted to see them.


	7. Chapter 7

[i know I only updated a few hours ago but I'm on a roll so hears another chapter. I might even post another tonight depending if how far I get before getting tired. So I hope you enjoy. And Thank you for Reading. Xx ]

 **[Rose and Lissa talk over the bond is in** ** **Bold]****

Rose P.O.V

After a 45 minutes lecture off Kirova where Alberta and more surprisingly Dimitri had stood up for me. We were dismissed and ordered to our separate rooms. Lissa had our old room except now instead of having me as a room mate she had the rather loud and nerdy Natalie Dashkov. Where I was being put in the Dhampir dorms where it would be less likely for me to cause trouble. Alberta's Idea of cause but Kirova ate it up and loved it. Lissa had been lead out and taken to the Moroi dorms and I'd been lead up to the forth floor of the Dhampir dorms and taken to the last door on the right room 409. The first three floors were full of Senior male dhampir students and the fourth floor was for the senior female dhampir students which made me chuckle due to the fact there couldn't have been more then 5 dhampir female students in our year with me included.

Alberta unlocked and opened my door and handed me a key.

'All of your belongings from your old room have been brought here there in boxers in the corner. Your clothes have been put in the wardrobe along with your new school blazer. Tomorrow after you have had breakfast you will report to my office where you will be given a new school schedule and where we will sort your extra training schedule with Guardian Belikov in to your schedule. Breakfast is at 8.30 in the dinning hall. I'm sure you remember where everywhere is?' she asked.

'Ye I remember where to go.' I told her looking round my new room. Was a good size with a double bed pushed next to the wall, a desk and chair, built in wardrobe to side and another door that I was guessing lead to the bathroom.

Alberta nodded her head and turned to leave just as she had stepped out side she turned back towards me.

'Rose? I…'

I raised both my eye brows at her and waited.

'I want you to know that I wont push you to tell me why you both ran away but I would like to have thought that with everything I've been there for you both that you would have trusted me and came to me for help. I could see in both Lissa and your eyes that somethings wrong but something has shaken your trust in the people around you. But if anything happens I want you to come to me for help before running again do you understand?'

i stood starring at her for a minute I could feel my eyes watering. 'Alberta If I thought that you would have been able to help us I would have come to you but I don't think this is something you can help with. I'm sorry. But I will come to you if anything starts happening again.'

Alberta gave me a nod before saying 'Goodnight Rose' and closed my door.

After Alberta had left I went over to the boxers that were stacked in the corner and found the one that contained some clean sheets and towels. Then rummaged through my bag that had been dropped off while I'd been in Kirova's office and found my wash bag and a pair of shorts and a tank top. I dumped them on the desk and took my clean sheets over to the bed. Once it was made I went back over and collected my wash bag, a towel and my clothes and went in to the bathroom. The bathroom was basic. Toilet, small shower and a sink with a mirror above it. I placed my towel over the sink and went to the shower and put it on while I waited for the hot water to come through I put my things out of my wash bag on the side of the sink. I stripped of my clothes and picked up the things I'd need in the shower and walked in. After spending a few minutes under the hot spray I washed and conditioned my hair and washed my body. Once I was satisfied I turned the shower off and walked out and grabbed the towel. I dried my self and wrapped the towel round my hair. I put my cloths on rubbed my hair to get most of the water out and threw my towel back on the sink before turning the light out and crawling in to bed.

It felt like I had been asleep minutes before I was woken by the breakfast bell that signaled that the human day was over and the Vampire day was starting. I dragged my self out of bed put the light on and walked over to the wardrobe. I pulled the new blazer out that was still in plastic found a white shirt that had no collar and a pair of high wasted shorts that stopped just between mid thigh and bottom of my thigh. In the bottom of my wardrobe I found my black kitten healed pumps I used to wear before I'd left then I went through the bag and found my under wear and a pair of black high knee sock. After dressing and making sure my hair was less like a birds nest it now hung half way down my back straight with a few curls running through it. I went in to the bathroom added a little eye liner and some clear lip gloss before checking the time. I have 35 minutes before I had to be at Alberta's office and I couldn't put off breakfast any longer.

Checking through the bond I could see Lissa was waiting for me by the water fountains near the entrance of the dinning hall.

 **'** ** **Ill be there in a minute Lissa. I'm just locking my door now.' I told her through the bond.****

 ** **She just nodded in response.****

I pulled my self back out of her head and out of my room and locked the door.

Walking through the dhampir dorms and over to the dinning hall wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be mainly because nearly everyone was in the dinning hall there was only a few students that were walking around. Most of them glanced my way but quickly looked away when I looked back at them. Lissa was exactly in the same spot that she was when I had spoken to her. She seemed a little nerves but not as much as she had been while waiting for me to arrive. She was wearing the same school blazer and shirt but her shirt was a light blue and a long skirt that finished at her ankle's and a pair of small healed pumps. Her hair was pulled back in to a tight bun and she had a little mascara and lip gloss on as well.

She stood up and I took her hand and looked at her in they eyes. 'We can do this Lissa. Just pretend its any normal day before we left and don't let them get to you OK? Were in this together and I wont let anything happen.' I don't know if it was more for her then me but she gave me a small hug then we were heading through the door.

To say it was awful was an understatement as soon as we walked through the dinning room doors silence fell. Every conversation in the room stopped and every pair of eyes in the room feel on us.

'M ** **ight as well get this over with Lissa..'**** I told her through the bond as I took her hand and started leading her through the room towards the food line ' ** **It's just like pulling of a plaster once its done they will find something better to do.'****

Lissa kept her head down and tighten her grip on my hand as I meet anyone's gaze that fell up on mine on the way. Once we were in line the room started to slowly to fill with conversation again though I didn't try to listen to what was being said as I didn't really want to hear what was being said. After searching the breakfast collection I spotted some French toast and honey on the end. I loaded my plate with it and grabbed a can of cola while Lissa grabbed some fruit and a can as well. I searched the room for a table and found one that had just been vacated in the corner out of the way.

'Come on Lissa there's one over here.' we made our way over and took a seat across from each other and started eating.

'What classes did you get?' I asked.

She sighed and took a piece of paper out of her pocket 'The normal English Literature, Advanced Mathematics, History, Triple Science, Novice Magic practice, R.E, Drama and Music. Why what did you get?'

'i didn't they haven't given mine yet I have to go to Alberta's office when I'm finished here to get mine as I've got to add the extra practices in with the Russian.' I told her pulling a face before putting another mouth full in.

'Oh yes.' Lissa smirked ' The Russian I asked Natalie about him this morning she said that all the novices call him The God because he's supposed to be that good.'

'I don't know about being a God but he is a dick.' Lissa shock her head and started to laugh.

'His face when you throw his hand cuffs at him was really funny.'

I started laughing then as well ' served him right.' I told her with a wink 'Anyways classes start in five minutes. You want me to walk you to your first lesson?'

Lissa looked at her watch before looking over at the table Natalie was sat on with her friends and standing up ' I should be OK Natalie has the same first class as me so she said I can walk with them. Ill meet you at break though ye? '

'Sure' I told her with a smile ' I suppose I'd better go find Alberta and the Russian dick anyways.'

Lissa laughed again ' His names Guardian Belikov Rose and be good I don't want to be stuck here on my own while your in detention.'

'ill try my best.' I told her as I stood up and collected our trays 'see you at break.'

I dumped the trays on a tray rack with the dirty dish's and made my way to Alberta office.


	8. Chapter 8

Once I reached dhampir dorm and to the big down stairs joint lounges and games room. The guardian sat in the lounge across from Alberta's office told me to take a seat and that she would be out soon as she was in a meeting and It had run over before getting up and leaving.

I'd not been sat there long when two guardians walked through the doors and came in to the lounge. One of them was Gino who as soon as he spotted me gave me a big smile and came over taking a seat across from me on the other sofa. The other guardian was names Yuri who id known before I left. He kept his mask on and walked over to the vending machine before coming over and taking a seat next to Gino.

'Good morning Princess.' Yuri said bowing his head a little towards me before taking a drink of his coffee. 'Gino was telling me that you and Lissa had been caught and brought back. Its good to see you back in one piece.'

I rolled my eyes at the Princess comment but gave him a polite smile. 'Thanks Yuri but whats can I say. It was all down to guardian Zola here. He's the one who looked after me all the way back was even shared his secret stash with me.' I told Yuri and throw Gino a wink and a smile while he sat the Laughing.

Yuri laughed as well but his face soon become serious again as he moved forward and put his coffee on the table that sat between the two sofas.

He stayed sat on the end of his seat and kept his eyes on me for a minute before asking what I know what was coming. The same question what I was sure more people were going to ask both my self and Lissa before people got bored and moved on.

'Why did you run?' he asked tilting his head a little to the side but keeping eye contact 'You know that anyone of us would have helped you or your sister if you would have told someone that you were in danger or scared.'

I turned my eyes towards Alberta's door but it was still closed. I turned my eyes back to Yuri who was sat waiting for my response. I put on my own mask and gave him the answer I'd give anyone who asked me the same thing 'I don't know what your talking about.'

'Bull shit' Yuri said as he moved to sit back and looked round to make sure no one was around to hear him. Gino gave him a dirty look but Yuri didn't seem to care that Gino was there ' I've seen the CCTV footage of Sonya Karp talking to you and Lissa a few times in the week before you both run. After she finished talking both of you looked worried but she would never speck to you when anyone was around she would always pull you both away when no one was there or looking.'

I made sure my mask was still up before answering in what I hoped was a bored tone. 'Miss Karp was our teacher of cause she spoke with us. Your looking for things that aren't there and clutching at straws.'

'Oh' he asked raising an eye brow 'Then why as soon as the alarm was raised that both of you were missing did Guardian Turner run off to Miss Karp's room only to find her gone as well?'

My mask dropped off my face and I moved forward and lowered my voice 'What do you mean Mrs Karp was gone?'

'Well she wasn't there the guardians found her about 6 hours later in a human village about two hours away from here. They traced her credit card.'

I moved back in to my seat and smirked. 'That's all you have the fact that Miss Karp went shopping the same day we ran?' I asked him rolling my eyes.

'But we know that she took you both out in the boot of her car. She admitted it when we interviewed her she said they were coming for you both like they had coming for her. They had been watching you both since the accident and had been sending you both tests to see what you both could do.'

My mask had long gone and I don't know what emotion was showing on my face but Gino got up and returned a moment later with a glass of water that he sat in front of me before taking the seat next to me.

'And what is it that we can do?' I asked Yuri.

Yuri moved forward again and checked to make sure no one was around again. 'She said that she saw Lissa bring a bird back to life. That they know that's what Lissa had done at the accident.. She said that you could wheeled the elements but not just one but all off them. That you and Lissa could communicant between each other without talking. That you could kill things with a touch and heal things just as easy. I thought that she was lying everyone still does. But I don't it wasn't until Alberta told everyone els to leave that I started to believe.'

I was on the verge of hyperventilating at this point and I felt like my body had turned to stone. Gino started to rub my back and started specking rapidly to Yuri in what I thought had to be Italian in an hushed angry tone.

I picked the water up with shaky hands and took a sip before looking back at Yuri who was now arguing with Gino still in Italian. 'No one will believe you. The things your talking about, the magic your talking about has never been seen and no ones going to take the word of a crazed Moroi over us. Soo.'

They stopped arguing and both looked at me in surprise 'No one will find out from us ether Princess. But if anything happens I want you to come to us and we will help you no matter what.' Yuri said giving my hand a squeeze and giving me a slip of paper with his and Gino's number on then moved back and picked his coffee up and took a drink. 'Just in case you cant find us.'

Gino moved his hand from my back and put his arm round my shoulder pulling me in to his side in to a half bear hug. ' yes princess your safe with us. No one will get close while we watch over you.' he told me giving me one of his cheesy smiles and pulling some pear drops out of his pocket while still hugging me. 'You want one?' he asked offering me the bag.

Just then Alberta's door opened and her and Dimitri stepped out what ever they were saying died when there eyes landed on us.

'What the hell is going on here? You two are supposed to be on patrol not sat in hear with your arms rapped around underage students.' she said pointing the last part at Gino who took his arm from around me and stood up with both me and Yuri following suit and standing as well.

'Rose go in to my office and wait there please.' Alberta told me but never took her eyes of Yuri and Gino. I looked from her to Dimitri who was starring at Gino like he was about to set him on fire any minute. Yuri who just looked a little uncomfortably but Gino had lost his smile and was meeting Dimitri's gaze with as much fire as he was getting.

'Thanks' I told Gino who broke Dimitri's gaze and gave me a wink as I moved away from him and towards Alberta office. Just as i'd walked through the office door when 'please shut the door and take a seat we will be in there in a moment.' Dimitri's said. I shut the door and took a seat in front of Alberta's desk and waited. I could hear Alberta chewing Gino and Yuri out and after a few minutes it went quite then a very pissed off Alberta and Dimitri walked in.

Alberta took a seat behind her desk while Dimitri took the other seat in front of the desk.

'Right lets have a look at what classes you were doing before you left shall we and what you have been doing while you have been away.' she clicked away for a moment on the computer ' Your Novice classes, English Literature, History, R.E,Mathematics 101. It says you were only doing double science?'

'Ye. I've been doing animal behavior classes instead of biology.' I told her.

'OK would you like to keep with that class or swap?also what other classes are you wanting?' Alberta asked

'ye I want to keep doing the Behavior class and I want Music and Drama also?'

Alberta stopped typing and looked at me 'I didn't realize that you were that in to music and drama rose?'

'Love musicals me. Anything with a instruments and all that.'

Alberta smirked and started typing again 'so this wouldn't have anything to do with your sister having those classes as well?'

I faked dumb 'Is she?'

She gave me a pointed look before pressing a few more keys and then the printer sounded from across the room. Dimitri went and retrieved the schedules before coming and taking his seat again and handed them to Alberta but keeping one for his self.

Alberta looked over it first then she looked at Dimitri who was looking over his as well. 'does this work for you Dimitri?'

'yes should be fine.' he told her still looking it over and nodding.

'you will be training with guardian Belikov an hour before breakfast and again an hour after your classes have finished for the day. you will also spend an hour every Saturday training as well.' she must have seen I was about to argue with her because she held up her hand to me 'your two years behind the others in your class. This way you will be able to get up to speed faster. Guardian Belikov is one of the best use it to your advantage.' she gave me a look before dismissing me and sending me to my first lesson.

 ** **[Enjoy. Ill update another chapter again tonight or tomorrow so keep an eye out xoxox]****


	9. Chapter 9

After exiting the dhampir dorms I went over my the schedule that Alberta had given me.

She had given me everything I had asked for except for Drama. Where in stead of Drama I had culinary Technology. And I had it first period. 'you have got to be kidding me.' I said to my self and started my slow decent toward the Technology block.

I found the room I was suppose to be in and gave a sharp knock on the door.

'Come in.' said the voice from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and went in side to see Mrs Archer stood behind her work station with her hands in a bowl of what looked like flour.

'can I help you dear?' she asked smiling at me.

'I've been assigned to your class.' I told her pulling my schedule out and showing her.

She nodded her head a few time looking over it. 'Ok dear, well go find a seat were just doing an easy one today were making bread.'

'oh Goodie.' I whispered to my self as I made my way towards the only empty station that was at the back that was behind Christian Ozara.

Mrs Archer had just got to the end of her demonstration and was now handing out the instructions and ingredients that we have to use to makes what she had just shown us.

This is not going to end well I thought to my self as I looked from the sheet of instructions to the ingredients.

White Bread:

500g strong white flour, plus extra for dusting

2 tsp salt

7g fast-action yeast

Yeast

3 tbsp olive oil

olive oil

300ml water

'Right dear, you will find all the equipment in the stores over there just look over the sheet and then go what you need and bring it back to your station and you can start. Any problems you will find me at the front.'

I looked over the list at the top of the sheet and went in to the stores at the side of the classroom and got everything it said to get and took it back. Once I was back I set everything out as Mrs Archer had done. I then sat and read over everything again round 12 time before standing up and putting on the apron on and and picking up the first thing on the list flour.

I picked the bag of four up, opened it and pored the bag in to the bowl then remembered she had kept a little for the end for kneading the bread so I put my hand in to the flour and pulled an handful out and put it to the side of the table.

Right next was salt. 'what the fuck does tsp mean?' I mattered to my self while wiping some stray hair from my face.

Christian must have heard because he turned towards me.

'what do you want firefly?'

Christian smirked 'it means spoon.'

I frowned at him 'what?'

'TSP it means spoon.' he said with a laugh and turned back to his own work.

I stuck my tongue out at his back before looking in the draw and pulling a spoon out.

'ok so two spoons of salt.' I said as I put it in to the bowl.

I picked up the small bag of yeast and dumped that in next followed by 3 spoons of oil.

Ok so only water left I told my self. I wiped my hands on the front of the apron and picked the jug up and walked over to the sink.

Looking at the jug till I found the mark I needed and put it under the water till it was there. As I turned from the sink only was it then I noticed Dimitri stood by the wall near the front of the class doing the seeing but not seeing thing all guardians seem to do so well.

I went back and put the water in to the mixture.

I looked through the draw again till I found a wooden spoon and started to mix it all together in the bowl. After a few minutes it became to hard to stir to mixture so I put the spoon to the side, moved the bowl next to the spoon grabbed the hand full of flour I'd put to the side and spread it over the work surface then put my hands in like we had seen Mrs Archer do and dumped the mixture on to the flour and started to knead it like we had seen.

After a few minutes I'd had enough and dumped the whole thing on the baking tray.

'That should do it.' I told my self in triumph and took the backing tray with my bread on to the back where a selection of oven were waiting for the class to use. After shoving it in and putting the oven on to 200'c for 16 minutes i went back to my station. I collected all of the things I'd used and took them to the front and put them in to the dish washer before wiping over the station and washing my hands. I took my seat and waited.

Mrs Archer was making her way round the room making sure everyone was finished when she reached me she smiled and handed me a tissue and informed me that I had flour on my face.

I pulled a spoon out of the draw and used it as a mirror to wipe the flour of my face.

Ignoring Christians sniggering. I sat staring out of the window thinking about what me and Lissa would have been doing now if we were back out in the human world and if our human friends realized we were missing yet.

I was pulled out of my day dreaming by shouting. I turned to see Mrs Archer rushing towards the back of the class room with a fire extinguisher in hand. I slipped off my seat and followed to where everyone was at the back just in time to see her pull open an oven that was smoking and blasted it with the extinguisher. Once the fire was out she walked over to the wall and turned all the other ovens off at the main power supply.

She ordered everyone back to there seats while she checked over the oven.

'who used oven 19?' she asked.

Only then did I realize that 19 was my oven.

I put one hand over my face and the other slowly in to the air.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me and hear people sniggering.

'what did you press?' she asked putting her hands on her hips and moving over to stand in front of my table.

'i followed the instructions' I told her. ' I pressed the oven button twice and then put it at 200'c for 16 minutes like it said. Look' I said pushing the sheet over to her.

She marched over to the oven and pointed to the button. 'this one?'

'yes.'

' That one is for the grill the one next to it is for the oven.' she shouted. Then took some deep breaths to calm down. ' you will sit there and don't touch anything else till the bell goes. Do you understand?'

I nodded my head at her and watched as she stormed back to the front where she called the rest of the class to attention and told them to get there bread out of the ovens and take them to the front.

After everyone was at the front and no one was paying attention to me I silently walked over to the back door and slipped out of the room. I know I would only have a few minutes at best before one of the guardians noticed I was gone and would come looking so I started to run. I kept running until I got to Moroi dorms and made my way to the side where I climbed the tree next to the building before jumping through the shower room window that was open. Once inside I made my way out of the shower room and up the stairs to the room I once shared with Lissa. I felt around the top of the door frame till I found the spare key she always left there and let my self in.

I know that she would have a Break in 15 minutes and that she would come back to her room to drop her books off before next lessons.I sent her a message though the bond letting her know I was waiting for her in her room. I picked up a gossip mag that was on one of the desks and laid my self down on Lissa's bed and waited.

A few minutes after the bell went Lissa came steaming through her room door before slamming it shut and locking it. She put her back to the door and stared at me.

'You need to hide.' she told me frantically. ' like Now.'

'Why.' I asked her sitting up.

Just then the sound off footsteps sounded out side the door and then three sharp bangs.

'Open the door Please.' came Dimitri's voice and was followed by another two bang.

Lissa moved away from the door and towards the window while pulling me with her. 'One Minute' Lissa shouted towards the door.

 **'** ** **Out the window and follow the shelf to the end then climb down the fire escape at the end of the building.'**** she said through the bond.

Another 3 bangs sounded on the door then Alberta's voice sounded 'Right you have been asked to open the door Princess now please open it or I will use my key and let us in.'

By this time I was out side the window and gave Lissa a little wave as she shut the window and moved towards the door.

 **Hope you enjoyed. ill be updating again in next hour with another chapter so. just proof reading it now. then it will be up.. suggestions welcome. xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

****Dimitri's P.O.V****

I'd taken my eyes off her for two bloody minutes listening to what was going on in the room while the other students blocked my view while moving to gather around the teacher. There was six other guardians in the room so I wasn't too concerned. When I moved so that I could see her again she had gone.

I walked over to where she had been sitting looking around the class room checking if she had moved. No Definitely not here.

I hurried out the class and checked the girls bathroom but found them empty.

'Дерьмо.'I said while making my way out of the building and pulling my phone out.

After a few rings Alberta picked up ' Belikov.'

'Shes Gone.' I told her picking up my speed towards the Dhampir dorms.

'What? What do you mean shes gone?' came the angry reply.

'my view was blocked for two minutes. There were Six other guardians in the room who could see her. When I moved to get visual again she was gone. Nobody saw her leave.'

'Check the Loungers and ill check her room see if she has gone back there meet me back at my office as soon as you have finished.' then she hung up.

I checked around the loungers and the game rooms but they were all empty and made my way to Alberta's room just as she did.

'She's not in her room and I'm guessing shes not in any of the loungers.'

Alberta hurried in to her office and woke her computer up. She typed something in to it then pulled her walkie talkie off her belt and squeezed the side' Guardians in room 16F come in.'

Through the ear wig I had in I know that anyone of the guardians on duty would have heard her call and would be listening closely by as only time we used them was if something was wrong or there was danger.

six 'Present' came through so we know we had them.

'Is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir in the class.' she asked.

'Yes she has been in the class' one of the guardians answered.

I put my sleeve to my mouth and turned my mic on so I could join in the conservation.

'What do you mean she Has been in the class? Is she not there now?' I demanded.

'No. She was excused a few moments ago to use the rest room but I doubt she will come back as the bell is about to go.' the same guardian answered.

He hadn't even finished talking before I was heading out of the Dhampir building the bell went signaling Break and I started a fast jogging towards the Moroi Dorms.

When I reached there the guardian on the front desk told me that Lissa had gotten there a few minutes earlier and had gone up to her room. I thanked him and went over to the stairs and went up to her room. I had just turn the corner in time to see her door shut. I hurried over and banged on the door. 'Open the door Please' I shouted. I looked back towards the stairs in time to see Alberta exit with Stan and the Moroi house warden heading my way. 'One minute' came the reply from the other side of the door.

Alberta shouldered me over and she banged on the door 'Right you have been asked to open the door Princess now please open it or I will use a key and let us in.'

A few seconds past then we heard the toilet flush and footsteps approaching the door. The lock clicked and the door opened. 'Can I help you? Lissa asked Nervously.

Alberta studied Lissa for a moment before asking if we could go in.

Lissa looked behind her before opening the door wider and moving over to sit on her bed.

Stan thanked the Moroi warden for her help but she wouldn't be needed and we both followed Alberta in to the room and shut the door.

Alberta dragged the chair from the desk and sat across from Lissa. While both my self and Stan stood near the door.

'i won't insult your intelligence princess and I hope you wont insult mine. You know why were here don't you?'

Lissa continued to look at her lap before she raised her head and looked between us and gave us a small smile 'Yes I know why your here.'

Alberta nodded 'is she here?' Lissa shook her head No. 'will you tell me where she is or where shes going?'

Lissa looked at her watch then back at us. 'On her way to her next class I would think as break ends soon.'

'Can you find out where about she is please and let her know were looking for her.' Alberta asked moving forward.

Lissa's eyes glassed over for a few seconds before going back to normal. 'She's sat out side her next class' she told us then laughed 'she also told me that your shoe is untied.'

We all looked down at our shoes to see Stan's laces had in fact come untied.

'OK thank you Princess.' Alberta got up and put the chair back and we all left. As we walked towards the main school building I pulled Rose's schedule out of my pocket and checked what class she has now. 'Rose should be at the church she has Religious studies now.' I told them as we walked. The bell had gone just as we had exited the Moroi dorms.

We walked through the doors of the church when Lissa come running in behind us.

She gave use a smile before scanning the room and making her way over to the other side where a very bored looking Rose was sat.

When she saw Lissa she moved over to make room for her to sit down then looked over at us and gave us a little wave and a smug smile.

Alberta shook her head and turned to leave as she passed me she gave me a warning 'I'm trusting you Belikov. Shes slipped you once and I hope you have learned your lesson because If you cant handle her I will Appoint her someone els who can. Do I make my self clear..' I gave her a nod of my head while keeping my eyes on rose. ' Good. I expect a full report. Any problems ill have my radio on.'

When Alberta left I made my way and took up a post behind both Rose and Lissa and Stan took up point at the side.

For the next hour I never took my eyes of rose. The problem was that because I was watching her so closely my mind kept wondering to when I first saw her and how I'd not been able to get her out of my head since. I kept telling my self that it was just because I was her guardian. I've got to keep her safe so she has always got to be at the front of my mind but no matter how much I told my self this my head was telling me it was a lie. When I had walked out of Alberta's office and seen Gino with his arms around her I had to fight the growel that was trying to escape and keep my arms by my side to stop my self from ripping her out of Gino's arms and punching him. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm my self down. Just thinking about it was making me angry.

Rose's voice pulled me out of my thought's 'Hay comrade.' she told me with a smile. 'Did you enjoy your little run?'

She had turned around and was sat on her knee's with her arms resting on the back rest.

I raised an eye brow 'My Run?'

'ye. I saw you running over to the Dhampir dorms before when you were looking for me.' she told me with a laugh. Lissa nudged her side.

'well it wont be happening again today.'I told her.

She smirked at me and leaned up towards me 'how can you be so sure.'

I smirked back and leaned towards her so that our heads were close together like I was about to tell her a secret. I put my hand in my pocket and took out what I needed without her seeing.

'because' I told her snapping a pair of hand cuff's over her wrist and locking it before she could pull it away and put the other on my wrist and locked that ' I've been told to not let you out of my site.' I held up my hand that is hand cuffed to hers and gave it a little jiggle ' and I intend to make sure you don't leave my side until I feel like I can trust you not to run.'

Rose looked a little worried but that soon passed and the smirk returned. ' Your forgetting comrade I've got out of your cuff's once I can just slip them again.'

'But rose if you look closely at the cuff's you will see there not the same ones. I borrowed these from the cell's down stairs. These are what they use to move prisoners around. Nothing can unlock these with out a key.' Her face dropped and she inspected the cuff's. 'so Princess looks like your my twin for the day.'

 **[Дерьмо means Shit in Russian. ]**

 **Hope you enjoyed xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

I'd just like to say thank you for the lovely reviews and for the private message I received about my story.. I'm currently on Holiday with my son for a week and had to use my phone to write this chapter. I've been over it around 5 times and can't see any mistakes but if you find any I apologize in advance. Hope you enjoy xoxo

Chapter 11.

After R.E had finished I remove my free arm from my blazer and hung it over the arm that was still half covered and over the cuffed hand that was connected to Dimitri. Lissa smiled apologetically at me before making her way to her next class leaving me with him.

After standing in the Church for a few minutes after others had left trying to buy my self time and save my ego from having to walk the halls with a 6ft 7 Russian stuck to my arm because i know by now the halls would be filled with other student and guardian's moving to there next class's.

'Your going to be late to your next lesson if we don't get moving.' He told me pulling me towards the doors and out in the the busy hall way.

I shot him a side way glance while trying to keep up with his stride.

'Your face might not show it comrade, but I know what your doing and how much your enjoying this.'

'Oh' Dimitri asked shooting me a side way glance but didn't slow down ' and what is it that you think I'm doing?' He asked.

'This is your revenge for me giving you the slip earlier isn't it?' I asked him.

He Scoffed before pulling me to the side next to the door of my next class. Taking the key out of his pocket he unlocked the cuff's before nodding his head towards the door.

Rubbing a little lift back in to my wrist i turned my back to him and made my way in and towards my seat near the back and throw my self down. Dimitri enter a moment later and walked to the end of the row I was sat and took his place amongst the other guardian's there.

Mathematics seemed to drag by slowly as it did every lesson. I told my self that if I keep my head down and got on with it that it might go a little faster. It didn't.

I was relieved when the bell went signaling the end off lesson and the start of dinner. 'Finally' I mutated under my breath as I started to raise from my seat only to feel Dimitri's hand land on my shoulder.

'Hand.' Came his voice.

I looked up at him in alarm. 'But its dinner time.' I told him in disbelief.

He nodded his head and repeated his request. 'Hand'.

I raised my arm and felt the bite of the cuffs again as they snapped back in to place.

Allowing me to rise to my feet this time he led me out of the class room and kept walking with me following towards the guardian's building. Once in side he took me through he long hall way before pushing the door open to the guardians dinning hall.

The room was half full of guardian's eattin and talking. Most ignored us others just shot us shocked looks when they saw the cuff's. Dimitri took me to a table at the back and removed the cuff from his wrist and connected it to the table leg. Once he was satisfied that I wasn't going anywhere he nodded his head at his handy work then put his attention back on me. 'The food menu is the same in here as it is in the student dinning hall. Is there anything particular you would like to eat or anything you don't like?.

I kept my face blank. Ignoring what he asked and turned my head away from him. I know it was a childish thing to do but I didn't care. I know Lissa was waiting for me and here I was hand cuffed to a table all because Dimitri was trying to prove a point.

I heard Dimitri sigh from beside me 'your not making this any Easier on your self Rose. Are you hungry?'

I kept my head fading away and continued to ignore him.

'Rose I'm Speaking to you and its polite to answer.' He said more forceful leaning more on the table.

I continued to ignore him and let my self wonder to Lissa. She must have known what had happened because she had decided to skip dinner and had just gone to the feeders in stead. I made my self pull out of her head as she was called for her turn. The last thing I needed right now was to be reminded that soon I'd have to go to there. It had been a few days since the last time I'd had blood but I was able to last around a week with out feeding if i didn't use any magic where Lissa could manage two days at most. I also know that once I started my extra training with Dimitri that I would burn through it faster as well.

I looked round the room before putting my head on my arm and closing my eyes. Dimitri must have realised that he wasn't going to get an answer because he was over by the food counter filling his tray.

I heard a pair of footsteps approach the table I was at.

'Princess? Are you OK?' Asked Yuri who was looking at me in concern. His guardian partner was Gino was looking over towards the table in concern but had been caught by the door by another guardian who was talking to him.

I just shrugged in rely.

Yuri took a seat across from me still watching me. I lifted me head and looked at him and gave him a small smile. 'Sorry Yuri. I'm fine.'

He was looking at me like he was trying to decide if he believed me or not.

'So Yuri did I miss anything while I was away?' I asked him trying to change the subject.

'Not really.. Well nothing bigger then yours and Lissa vanishing act anyways. After you two went the queen and guardian council added more guardian's to the school. Something must have tipped them off that we were under staffed.' He said with a wink and a smile. I smiled back before giving in a gave a little laugh.

'I wonder what that could have been. Anyways couldn't have been that under staffed with how many guardian's they sent after us. ' I told him. Ignoring the chair that was pulled out to my left as Dimitri took a seat and sat his tray down. He took the key back out and uncuffed my wrist again.

Yuri nodded his head at Dimitri before turning his attention back to me. 'Did you expect anything less?'. He asked in an amused tone.

'Well I don't know what to expect to be honest'. I told him while I watched Gino sit a cup of coffee down next to Yuri and take a seat with his own. 'But I have to say it was better then your first attempt to catch us when we were in Chicago.' I told them while I looked over my wrist and gave it a rub. Looking back up i saw Yuri and Gino frown and look at Dimitri who stopped eating and started paying attention to what was being said.

Dimitri leaned forward a little now looking as confused as the others. 'Portland was the first time we found you.'

I looked over them just a confused 'No. About 7 months before you sent Psi-Hounds.' I told them.

'No Rose. We didn't.' Dimitri told me.

'Maybe your mistaken Rose.' Chirped in Gino.

I frowned a Gino. 'I think I know what Psi-Hounds look and sound like.' I told them mockingly. 'Maybe Alberta authorised it and forgot to tell you. I mean they only take orders from Moroi right?'

'Maybe. I'll have to ask Alberta about it' Dimitri said but didn't sound convinced. Yuri looked like he was going to reply when Dimitri shock his head at him.

'Why are you in here anyway and not in thee student dinning hall?' Asked Gino me.

But it was Dimitri who answered 'because she went mission this morning and couldn't be found.' He told them. 'So Rose is staying next to me for the day so she can see what will happen if she does it again.'

'Ahh that explains the hand cuffs.' Yuri replied.

Gino looked looked at my wrist that I'd been rubbing then at Dimitri in discussed. 'You put her in hand cuff's again.'

Dimitri just starred at him in warning.

'Arnt you hungry?' Gino asked turning back to me.

'Rose didn't want anything when I asked.' Dimitri replied again before I could.

Gino ignored Dimitri and told me he was getting me a sandwich and a can of pop out of the fridges. I smiled at him as he stood up and left the table to retrieve them.

When Gino returned I saw Dimitri sneer at him and could hear a soft growling vibrating out of Dimitri's chest. I looked at Dimitri sharply but his eyes were pinned on Gino who was ignoring him and sat the food and can on the table and also a small bottle and staw.

I picked the bottle up in confusion and looked over the label. Then shot him a shocked look before looking round to make sure no one had seen what he had given me and hid it under the table.

'Yuri said you have to consume blood as well as food. We keep these in the fridge for the Moroi staff who haven't had time to go to the feeders. I'm sure they won't miss one'.

I looked down at the bottle in my hands.

'Only people who are suppose to know about that are the people who read her private file. Alberta and my self are the only ones who has access so why is it that you two know?' Dimitri asked. His food now forgotten about.

'I was here before they left.' Yuri told him ' the day before they ran i'd seen her leave the feeders wiping her mouth.'

'Does anyone els know?' I asked still looking down.

'No. Just us and we won't tell anyone.'

I nodded my head a little as I looked at the bottle. Dimitri put his hand over mine that were still under the table and rubbed his thumb m over the tops before removing the bottle from my hands and putting it in to his duster pocket.

Yuri and Gino must have realized that I didn't want to talk anymore because they wished me a good afternoon before picking up there now empty cups and leaving.

When they had gone Dimitri put his hand next next to the food that Gino had gotten and pushed it towards me.

'You should eat that. You have guardian class next and you will need the energy.'

I took the sandwich and began to eat. I'd just finished the first sandwich when I heard Dimitri sigh again. 'I think we need to start again.' He told me.

I don't know what I was expecting him to say but I didn't expect that. I looked over to him and he locked his eyes with me. 'Excuse me?' I asked him shocked.

'I said I think we need to start again. I know you don't like me very much or really trust me but I promise everything I've done so far and in the future is to make you and Lissa safe and to protect you. I've read the files and I've seen the way you both act when anyone asks why you both left. I know there's something more to the story then what your both willing to tell us but I won't push you to tell me right now but I hope that once I earn your trust you will tell me.'

I nodded my head and looked over his face.

'Good.' He nodded. 'To start along the right path I'm going to leave the cuff's off but you will stay by my side and not wonder off. Agreed?' He asked.

I put my hand out for him to shake and gave he a small smile when he took my hand and shock it 'Agreed.'

'Right. Well I'm going to just disposes of this.' He nodded at the tray while raising from the table. 'I won't be a moment then we need to call and see Alberta a moment before class.' He told me as he left the table and made his way towards the other side of the dinning room.

As I sat there finishing my sandwich I couldn't help think over what Dimitri had just said. How his deep brown eyes had looked just as passionate as his voice had sounded. His mask had slipped a little while he was speaking to me. His beautiful face lost some of its hardness and turned gentle.

I shook me head. When the hell did I start to think of Dimitri as beautiful? I asked my self.

' you ready?' He asked slipping his duster over his shoulders.

I gave him a smile while collecting my rubbish and grabbing the unopened can of cola. 'Ye. I'm ready.'


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's taken a while for a new chapter. With Christmas and then my husband broke my laptop (with all my work on it. Then had the nerve to tell me i should have backed it up.) Its been a long few weeks lol.. so I'm using my new tablet so I can't go as fast. Thanks for ever one who continues to read my work and I hope you enjoy it and everyone has had a good Xmas and new year xxx

 **chapter 12**

We walked to Alberta's office in comfortable silence. Dimitri knocked on the door before entering with me following him in and shutting the door.

Alberta never raised her head from the paper work she was working on.

'you have your guardian classes for the rest of the day correct?' she asked still writing.

'You know I do.' I answered her frowning.

'Good. I'm just making sure you remember.' She glanced at me 'you also remember that as of tomorrow you will be doing extra training with Guardian Belokov?'

I sighed in frustration and crossed my arms over my chest. 'What's this really about Alberta because I'm pretty sure you didn't want to talk about my timetable.'

'No I don't.' She sighed and gave us her full attention 'Prince Dashkov has requested both your self and Vasilisa be put in the same classes as his daughter Natalie and under the protection of the Dashkov guardians.'

'why would Victor make that request.' I asked sitting down on the chair in front of Alberta's desk. 'Has Lissa been told?'

'No she hasn't been informed of the request yet and as to why he thinks that since you were both able to leave here and then evade us for so long that you had help from a member of the school guardians.' She leaned back in her chair before continuing ' His request has been declined and been informed that all the guardians that were working in the school at the time have been questioned.'

'Then if it was declined why are you telling me?'

'Head mistress kirova has invited Prince Dashkov to stay at the school for a few weeks so he can see for himself that both your self and Lissa are safe and that more Guardians have been placed in the school.'

'That still doesn't answer my question Alberta.'

'While he is here I need you most off all to keep your self out of trouble and not to pull anything like you did with your cooking classes as Victor is going to be looking for any excuse to try get the council's to change there decision.'

I smile at Alberta 'I can do that. It's only a few weeks after all' I finish on a laugh just as the bell rings to signal the end of lunch.

'well as much as I've enjoyed today's little chat Alberta since I'm suppose to be a good girl from now on I better get to class. Wouldn't want to be late.' I told her with a grin then stud and made my way towards the door. Just as I'd turned the door knob and started to open the door Alberta's voice sounded again.

'oh and Rose. You are grounded for the next 3 weeks. That means you will attend all your classes and training classes and stay in them till the end of each. You will also train with guardian Belikov before and after school. I'm banning you from all social activities, except for meals and you will stay in the Dhampir dorms.'

I'd turned back towards Alberta and once I'd managed to drag my jaw off the floor I finally answered her. ' you can't do that. You can't ban me from having a life.'

'After the trick you pulled today i can. 3 weeks Rose and if you brake any of the rules I will keep adding to it. I'm instructing all of the guardian's of this as well so if you are spotted doing something your not supposed to they will bring you in.. No Exceptions.' She gave me a smug smile ' have a nice day.'

I stormed out of Alberta's office making sure the door slammed as hard as I could and stormed off towards combat class.

Once there I changed in to my gym clothes and made my way towards the rest of my class who were all ready out there stretching and waiting for the guardian's who teach the class. As I drew closer towards them all eyes fell on me.

All right then if I'm going to be stuck here I wasn't going to let them think I was afraid off them all. Me and Lissa had once had this school by the balls and it was time to remind people of that. Scanning over everyone to find some familiar faces. Nearly all of the them were guys but one caught my eye and I couldn't help but grin at him. 'HEY Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If your going to think about me naked , do it in your own time.'

Head shaking and laughing broke out over the class. Mason had been one of my best friends before we had left and one of the most funny guys I know. I watched as my comment sunk in fully and he smiled and made his way over towards me.

'This is my time.' He told me 'I'm helping run today's warm up.'

'it is huh. Well then, I guess it is a good time to think off me naked then.' I said as I thorough my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back and whispered in my ear he was glad I was back and safe. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

'As I remember it was always a good time to think about you naked Rose.' Added a voice over the noise. Turning to find the owner of the voice when Eddie pushed his way towards us through the laughing novices.

I smiled and hugged his As Well.. 'it's good to see you too.' He said smiling.

' Yeah.' Said Shane coming to stand next to Eddie. 'We were afraid we would have to listening to Manson moan about you forever.'

'I hope she's ok' Eddie said trying to impersonate Manson.

'Do you think she's coming back? Do you think she will remember me?' Shane said following Eddie's lead in his teasing towards Manson who was blushing like mad causing us all to laugh even more.

'fuck off ' mason told them punching Eddie in the arm making him laugh harder.

After a few minutes the guardian's called the class to order and scolded Mason for neglecting his duties. Still grinning he told everyone to run 4 laps then to start with different exercises.

After I finished running with everyone and watching the others did I realise I didn't recognise most of the things they were doing.

'Come on. You can work with me and Eddie. Let's see what you have learnt out in the real world.'

After an hour with them and having my arse handed to me a few times they had there answer.

'you didn't practice while you were away did you? Asked Mason offering me his hand and helping me up.

'Oww.' I moaned and rubbed the side of my leg. 'I hate you.' I told them before taking a drink of my water.

'you would hate us more if we held back on you.' Eddie told me throwing a towel at me. 'Come on. Better go get sorted for next lesson.'

'just you wait.' i told them walking towards the changing rooms. 'I'll be back up to scratch soon and handing you your Arses again.'

'oh Yeah. How?' said Shane smugly.

'I'm taking extra lessons off that Dimitri guy.' I told them. They all came to a sudden stop before moving again to catch up.

'there giving you extra training with Belikov?' asked Mason in awe.

'Yeah, why?' I asked.

'He's a God Rose. Like people would give there first born to have him as there mentor.'

'Exaggerate much?' i said on an eye role. Then began to rub the aching mussels in my neck. 'Liston if you fancy him that much Mase I'll get you his number.' I told him on a laugh. 'If you will excuse me I really need a shower. Save me a seat' I told them walking in to the ladies locker room.


	13. Chapter 13

Been a while since I last updated.. am sorry its taken a while.. thanks for sticking by to read my updates.. still having to do it on my table so any mistakes you will have to excuse. I've checked it over a few times so should be OK.

them Lissa and rose talk through the bond it will be in bold..

 **Enjoy xxx**

After a quick shower and getting back in to my uniform I made my way out of the locker room and out in the cool air where Dimitri was stood waiting for me. We walked in silence toward my next class. I had Stan Alto next and I was not looking forward to been stuck in his class as he found happiness in making others miserable so I know that I was going to get shit for mine and Lissa's disappearing act.

I had been right as soon as Stan had walked in to the lesson he had gotten me up in front of the rest of the class and started trying to show me up before sending me back to my seat. The lesson seemed to go fast after that but i just seemed to get more pissed off and angrier the longer i sat there replying what had just happened. Soon the bell had started to ring I was up and out of the door. I know I was supposed to wait for Dimitri but I was so pissed off I didn't bother. It was up to Dimitri to keep up and if he couldn't that was his problem.

I stormed through the other students that now filled the hall way and hurried towards the Moroi dorms. I'd just gotten half way across the green when I felt someone grab ahold of my arm and pull me to a stop.

'You're going the wrong Way.' Dimitri spoke in a hard tone. ' The Dhampir dorms are over there.' He told me while turning me away from the direction I was heading and giving my arm a little pull.

I clenched my jaw and let him take be back toward the Dhampir dorms. Once through the door I pulled my arm free and marched up to my room. I know Dimitri was still following behind me as I reached my door I turned on him.

'WHAT??' I screamed at him. 'What do you want? Lessons are over. Your job is done.' I shouted at him while opening my door 'I'm back at my room and I don't plan on leaving so you can just.. Just Fuck off.' I told him as I slammed the door on his stunned face.

After the door was shut and locked i throw my bag on the floor and sat on the bed with my head in my hands.

I know I was acting like a spoilt brat and I shouldn't have spoken to Dimitri that way but we had been back less then twenty four hours and I felt trapped. It was like everyone was trying to keep me and Lissa apart.

After a few calming breathes i laid down on my bed and rolled over to face the wall.

' **Lissa are you there?** ' I asked through the bond. After a few minutes she replied.

' **Yea Rose I'm hear. you OK?** '

' **just** a long day.. you hear about Victor's visit?'

' **yea, I was listening in on you most of the day. I know you don't like that he's going to be around again.** ' Lissa replied.

' **it's not that I don't like him. its just something slimy about the way he was always watching us. it just creepy**.'

' **he's not that bad Rose.'** Lissa laughed then went silent for a few moments.

' **Lissa I think we should leave. I mean we left for a reason last time. we should never have let them bring us back.'**

' **I think we should wait Rose. We can't keep running forever. Just give it a few weeks if it starts again them we will leave.'**

' **OK Lissa.'** I sighed **'We will try this your way but if one things happens were leaving.'**

I could feel Lissa nodding.

' **I'll talk to you later. Have a good time at your study group.'** I laughed letting my eyes focus back on the wall in front of me.

After around five minutes of laying there and getting my emotions back in check I decided that just because I was stuck in here didn't mean I didn't have anything I could do. Yuri's earlier statement about Miss Karp came to mind. The more I replayed what he had said I know I needed to find out what had happened to her.

I climbed off my bed and went in to my closet to to find something to change in to. I pulled out a pair off jeans with rips in the knees and a old band shirt.

As I was changing there was a knock on my door.

'Yeh?' I shouted at the door while jumping around trying to get my foot in to the jean.

'Rose' Alberta's voice came through my closed door.

'I'm a little busy Alberta. What do you want?' I shouted at the door as I finally managed to get the jeans on and fastened.

'May we come in as I don't want to speck to you through a door.' Came the reply.

'Just give me a moment.' I told her pulling the shirt over my head and down my body. I moved towards the mirror in the bathroom. The jeans and shirt were more snug then they were before we left. Now they hugged my body and showed my curves off more. I left the mirror and went and answered the door.

I opened the door and walked back to the closet to find some converse. As I rummage around on the floor Alberta and Dimitri entered and took a seat.

After finding a beat up pair I knew should still fit. I took a seat on the floor pulling them on.

' what's up?' I asked them.

'It's dinner time. We come to walk with you up to the dinning room.' After a few seconds of watching me doing my laces she added ' I though you might also want to visit the feeder's .'

I froze for a second. 'I'm not Hungary .' I told her finishing my laces and standing up.

'Rose. When was the last time you..' That was as far as Alberta got before i cut her off.

'I've just said I wasn't hungry. You can't force me to eat if I don't want to.' I told her moving towards her door and opening it to make her way out.

'Rose, where are you going? Your grounded. Your not allowed to leave the dorms.' Alberta reminded me making her way to the door I was holding open.

'I know.' I told her as she passed with Dimitri following her out. 'I won't be leaving the dorms so I'm not braking the rules.' I told her on a smile before turning back to lock my door.

I made my way towards the stairs.

'Then would you like to tell me where the hell your going?' Alberta asked obviously pissed off that I'd found a loop hole in her grounding me in the dhampir dorm.

'To visit some friend's.' I shouted back as I made my way down the stairs on a laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

**well got some spair time at so trying to update as much as possible. still having to write on my tablet so still finding it a pain in the are to read through my work fully properly but can't be helped.**

 **hope you enjoy xx**

I reached the second floor and made my way along the corridor till I got to a door I know well. I gave a few bangs and waited. After a few moments I gave a few more bangs on the door but still nothing. I sighed.

'He's not going to answer.' Said a voice from behind me.

I turned to the open door across from me. A novice called Thomas leaning was leaning on the door frame.

'Oh? Why would that be.' I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

' because he went to dinner.' He said on a laugh looking me up and down.

On an eye roll i moving back down the hall towards the stairs.

'Wait! If it help Eddie was with him and he was going on about them going in the one of the lounges to watch a new film he got.' Thomas told me watching me.

'Thanks.'

I made my way down to the floor ground. I turned the corner and across the main lounge that housed the office's and main entrance just in time to see mason walk through the doors with Eddie and Shane.

'Well look what the cat dragged in.' I said leaning against the reception desk that wasn't currently occupied.

Mason laughed making his way over to stand in front off me with Shane and Eddie still at his side.

'I hear that you're having a movie nice and wanted to see if you needed and company.' I told him with a wink before looking over the desk and taking a mint out of the packet that had been left there.

'Wouldn't be a movie night with out you Rose.' Eddie said with a laugh while nudging Shane. 'You being there might help keep mason quiet.'

We all looked over towards mason who had gone red and laughed.

'Got to wait though for Jordan to get here. he's the one bring the film. He should be here once he's finished his dinner so might as well go get our seats so were not stuck sitting on the floor.' Eddie said.

'Cool.' I said looping my arm through masons. We made our way in to the first loungnd jumped on to the sofa, making my self comfy between Eddie and mason and pulling my shoes off.

'So what is it exactly were going to be watching?' I asked after Shane placed soda's and some bags of popcorn on the table in front of us before taking a seat in one of the arm chairs.

'Nightmare on elm Street.' Eddie replied while opening a packet off pop corn.

I frowned and looked back at mason. 'I though you hated horror films.'

'I do.' He grumbled back.

'That's why were glad your here Rose.' Said Shane. ' so that when mason starts to get scared you can hold his hand and make it all better.'

I grinned while Eddie and Shane laughed. Mason flipped Shane off then opened a soda and took a drink.

After a few minute Jordan walked in with Thomas waving a DVD box in the air. Thomas went and took a seat next to Shane while Jordan put the DVD on and turned out the lights.

About hour in to the film I remembered the reason I had been going to find mason in first place.

I gave him a nudge. 'Mace you had Miss Karp as a teacher when me and Lissa left right?'

'Yeh why?' He whispered back.

'Well I haven't seen her around so I wanted to see what had happened to her?.'

Masons gave me a sharp look before looking back at the screen. ' you mean you didn't hear?'

I shook my head.

'About two months after you both left she attacked a nurse in the infirmary and turned strigoi.' Mason couldn't see the look of shock cross my face but he took my hand and gave it a squeeze. 'I'm sorry I know you and Lissa liked her but I though everyone know.'

I gave his hand a squeeze back before I released it and took a few drinks of my soda and focusing back on the screen.

Just as the film was reaching a scary part we were all so focused on the screen we didn't realised someone had joined us till Alberta's voice rang out around the room.

'I hope this isn't what I think it is.' She said making us all jump and Shane scream.

Jordan paused the film and Alberta turned the lights on. Just as Malcolm who was manning the front desk came running in.

He looked round the room trying to find the threat.

'Its OK Malcolm.' Alberta told him.

'I though I heard a someone screaming.' He replied.

'It was just Shane. Everything's fine.' She reassured him. While we all stood laughing.

He nodded before making his way out mumberling under his breath.

Alberta made her way over to the DVD player and took the DVD out.

'Who's is this?' She asked holding the DVD up.

Nobody answered her.

'Right well I'll be keeping this and expect to have the person who this belongs to to own up by lunch tomorrow or I will see you all in detention.' She told us while putting the DVD in her pocket. 'You all need to be making your way up to your rooms now. So go.' She said and made her way out.

'Aaaahhhhh.' Jordan said in the girlyist screamin voice as he could. while we all started to exist the lounge making us all laugh again. 'God Shane. Could you be anymore of a girl.'


	15. Chapter 15

Dimitri s POV

Two days had gone by since we had brought the girls back. After the incidents of the first day with rose going missing from her class it had gone a lot better. She stayed out of trouble yesterday but seemed to struggle with her novice training more after which she attended the detention she had managed to get with some of the boys from the dorms over a dvd. As soon as the detention was over she went to her dorm room and stayed there.

After i had made sure she was in her room I had made my way to Alberta's office and gave my report in for the day before making my way to my room.

I woke this morning to my phone ringing. I flicked on my side light and looked at my clock. 5.13pm. Sighing I grabbed my phone and answered.

'Belikov.'

'Dimitri its Alberta. I've just gone over the report you left on rose for yesterday. You have said that rose seemed to struggle yesterday with her novice training can you elaborate on that?'

I pulled my self up more and lend against the head bord of the bed.

'She seemed to be slower and lacking energy in her moves. She was easily pinned and struggled to free her self.' I told her.

'OK. Did Rose have any interaction with Lissa yesterday at all? She asked.

I gave my face a rub ' you asked me to keep them separated as much as possible so I've been making Rose take her brakes and lunch in the guardian's lounge. So only time they have been near each other is in lessons they have shared.'

'Did Rose show any interest in going to the feeders at all?' She asked after a long moment.

'No she never asked and when I tryed to bring it up she just told me she didn't need it and she want hungry.'

'OK. Well let her have her have breakfast in the student dinning hall with Lissa and see how they act. Keep an eye on them though as we don't want them to make plans to leave again. Any problems you know where I am.' She told me before hanging up.

I pulled my self out of bed and took a hot shower before dressing in my uniform. I looked over to the far corner of my room where my desk sat. A copy of rose and Lissa's files were pilled on the side next to the list I had started to make about the things that I would needed to work with rose when we started our one to one lessons next week.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time again. 5.48pm. To humans it was tea time to us it was early morning.

I walked over to the window and opened my curtains and the black out blind to let the last few rays of sun bathe my room in sunlight. I loved the sun but didn't often get to enjoy it. After a few more minutes I made my way out of my room and down to the guardian dinning room for some food and a strong coffee.

I pulled my western novel out of my pocket when I reached an empty table and stared to read while I ate.

I managed to finish my meal just as the room started to fill up. So I put my book back in to my pocket and disposed of my tray.

I made my way in to the novice dorms where I found rose sat in reception.

I raised my eye brow at her.

'Don't get to excited the comrade. He wouldn't let me out of the building with out you here.' She told me nodding towards the desk.

I gave her a nod and then gave a nod towards the door. 'come on then.'

Rose looked more tired today then she had yesterday. 'Did you sleep OK?' I asked her then we had walked out of the building.

'Not bad.' She replied.

When I saw her making her way towards the guardians building I asked her where she was going.

She stopped and turned back to me. 'I'm going for breakfast.' Then turned and carried on her way.

'The student dinning hall is the other way.' I told her.

She stopped again and watched me for a moment before turning and making her way towards the students hall.

Once there rose took off and collected some food before looking round the room. She saw me stood against to wall in the corner near a table where Lissa was sat alone picking at her food.

As beautiful smile spread across her face when she saw Lissa and she practically skipped over to her.

Lissa smiled when rose took a seat and the girls fell in to easy conversation that was until a small blonde moroi girl walked over.

The girl said something to them and they both froze and looked towards the girl. I moved closer so I could hear what was being said.

'Aron is mine now so you better stay away from him.' The blonde told them.

'I hate to break it to you mia but if you want Lissas sloppy seconds your welcome to them.' Rose told her with a bored look on her face.

The blonde Mia sneered at Rose before addressing both Lissa and Rose. 'From what I can see its you two that are seconds around hear.. I mean nobody was up set to see you two leave. They even had a party to celebrate. But since your back let me tell you something. Things have changed around here I'm at the top now while your at the bottom.'

I could see rose clenching her fists at her side. I decided I'd hired enough and decided to step in.

'Excuse me princess its time to go.' I told rose.

Mia looked at me and smiled before looking back at the girls. 'Just remember what I said.' Before walking off.

'OK I'm coming.' She raised from the table ' just ignore her Lissa. Bitch is crazy.' She told her with a laugh.

'Rose you need to watch your language.' I scorned.

Lissa smiled and roses winked. 'I'll see you later.'

We made our way to rose first lesson. Again I took my place against the wall while rose took her seat. About twenty minutes in to the lesson I couldn't help shake my head. She had her head on the table and had actually fallen asleep. That girl was something els.

Once the teacher noticed after he got the class going with there work he made his way to roses table and smacked a heavy text book down making rose jump.

'You flaming idiot what did you do that for.' Rose shouted.

'My class room is not for sleeping Rose.' He told her.

'Well maybe if it want so boring I wouldn't have fallen asleep.' She told him causing the class to laugh.

'Out.' He told her. 'Get out of my classroom and don't come back until u find some Manner's.'

Rose collected her book and shoved it in to her bag.

Once rose was out of the class room I took hold of her arm and directed her to a bench. She took a seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

I took my phone out and called Alberta. After a few rings she answered.

'Hello Dimitri.'

'I have Rose with me. She has been kicked out of her lesson.' I told her.

'OK. Bring her to my office.' She said and hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket.

'Let's go. Alberta wants to see you in her office.'

Once we reached Alberta's office rose took a seat in the far corner of the room. I closed the door and leaned against it. Alberta was still in her seat behind her desk.

'What happened?' Alberta asked. When it became apparent that rose want going to answer I did.

'Rose fell asleep. When the teacher woke her she spoke out of turn before arguing with him and he told her to leave.'

Alberta nodded her head and looked rose over.

'You not been sleeping well Rose?' She asked her.

Rose shrugged. 'I've been sleeping fine.'

'Then why did you fall asleep in lesson do you think? Why have I had reports about you lacking in your novice training yesterday?'

Rose just shrugged again and looks out the window.

'I spoke to Lissa this morning and she said the last time you had managed to get a feeder was five day before we got you. Is this true?' Alberta pushed.

'Why can't you drop the feeding thing. For god sake if I don't want to feed its noting to do with anyone els.' Rose shouted back.

'But it is when its affecting your lessons and affecting your health..' Alberta looked rose over again while rose ignored her and looking back out the window. 'What do you think Eric and Rhea would say if they were here and saw what you were doing to your self?'

Rose gave Alberta a disgusted look. 'That's a low blow and you know it.'

Alberta smiled 'but its true. So here is what's going to happen. You can go to the feeder's.' Rose was shaking her head.' or I can get them to bring a bag hear for you.' Roses faces screwed up in disgust.

'I'll go.' Rose finally said in a low voice.' but I don't want them watching.'

'I'll phone and have a privet room sorted for you. ' Alberta told her while dialing the connection for the feeders and then exiting the room.

Rose carried on blanking me till the door opened and Alberta enter and informed us there was a room ready for her in the next ten minutes.

Rose started biting her lip and looked sideways at me. 'Does he have to come?' She asked.

I could see she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of me being there but before I had a chance to reply Alberta had. ' yes he does. I'll be there as well so pick up your bag and let's go, they will be waiting.'

Watching rose feed was not something that I would forget anytime soon. I had seen moroi feed before but it was nothing compared to watching rose.

When we entered the private feeding room Alberta asked the nurse to leave and pulled me back next to the door and told me to stay silent and not to move.

Rose sat on the bed in front of a woman named Alice who's eye lit up when she saw rose.

After a a few minutes convention Alice tilted her head to the side and rose moved closer to her like she was going to whisper in her ear. It wasn't until Alice started moaning that I realised that rose had bitten her and was drinking.

Rose's hand moved towards Alice's shoulder and started to hold Alice still while she feed. As Alice's moans got louder and she started to fidget. After a moment of rose holding her Alice started to rub her thighs together seeming to try to get friction there and started begging rose not to stop through her moans before letting out a strangled moan and I saw her eyes roll back.

Rose let her go and moved away to sit next to where she had been before. She reached and took a few tissues out of the box next to the bed and wiped her mouth.

'Thank you.' Rose told a now unconscious Alice. She gave Alice's hand a squeeze then made her way to the door refusing to make eye contact with me and Alberta as she passed.

'to, chert voz'mi, proizoshio?' I said more to my self.

Alberta looked at me and must have seen the shock on my face because she told me that she would explain later.

She thanked the nurse who entered before dragging me out of the room. Rose was sat out in the waiting room for us.

'Go take your lunch Dimiti. I will take Rose with me till you return.' She said before making her way over to rose who's eyes shot to mine before giving me a little wave and following Alberta out.

according to my translator 'to, chert voz'mi, proizoshio?' is Russian for what the hell just happened.

 **hope u enjoyed. feel free to leave any comments xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy xxx

Alberta pov.

Well tomorrow was the day Victor Dashkov was arriving. The girls had been back 9 days today and i hadn't had any bad reports about rose in the last week which was probably down to the fact that she was still grounded and when ever she tried to sneak out a guardian would march her arse back to the dorms.

The best attempt had to have been on the night after the feeders visit.

Rose had gone to bed for the night just as curfew had started. Dimitri had come to find me in the Moroi teachers lounge where I was just finishing up posting which guardian's would be in what classes for the next week.

'How was she today' I asked once I'd finished and we started to make our way out and back towards the dorms.

'She was fine. She did a lot better in her classes and training. It's all in my written reports for you.' Dimitri had just finished when my radio sounded.

'Any guardian's near the west side of campus can you check the woods please as there's been a report of a party. I've just caught 2 novices trying to sneak out and there seems to be quite a few Moroi missing according to there dorm matron.' Came Malcolm's voice.

A response of 'on my way' and 'yes' came through the radio with in seconds of Malcolm's announcement.

I pulled my radio out of my belt and squeezed the side to speak. We had just turned the last corner towards the dorms.

'I'll be waiting in the lounge..'

'Alberta.' Came Dimitri cutting my sentence off.

'hang on Dimitri. I want list of names off everyone novice and...' only to be cut off again by Dimitri.

'Alberta. Look up at the building.'

I looked up and my sentence died on my lips.

There was Rose. Four floors up clinging to the side of the building like spider man in between Eddie and Mason.

Shaking my head on a silent laugh. I put my finger to my lips and looked at Dimitri. Who nodded.

We then watched them get to the side of the building and shimmy down the drain pip to the second floor where they made there way to the stone porch overhead.

Once they had all jumped down from the overhead and high fived each other. only then did we make our presence known.

But since then Rose had seemed to have kept her head down from the reports that i was getting. So it was starting to look good.

It was a Saturday evening just before curfew and I was in the middle of the weekly mentors meeting when rose knocked. i called her in and she walked round the meeting table to where i was sat and said something that I think took everyone in the room by surprise.

'How can I help you, Rose?' i asked on a sigh.

'I'd like to go to church.'

'Excuse me?' I asked to make sure I had heard her right.

'well you said I couldn't leave the dorms except for lessons and that for three weeks. But what about church tomorrow? I don't think it's right that since I'm stuck in the dorms my religious needs should suffer.'

'I wasn't aware you had religious needs?' I told her then looked at the other sat around the table.

'well Lissa was a big fan of church so while we were away I always had to go with her ... and ya know,I found Jesus.' She told use straight faced.

'wasn't your mother an atheist?' asked Stan skeptically.

'Probably, and my biological farther was probably Muslim. But I've decided to forgive them of there sins and move forward on my own path... ya know with him.' Rose explained.

'With him? You mean Jesue?' I asked while rubbing my hand over my face and shaking my head.

'ye, him. So can I go?' she asked making her face look as pathetic as possible.

'Very well rose. You may be excused from your punishment for church. But straight there and back.'

'your the best Alberta.' She told me with a big smile and walking towards the door.

'hang on Rose.' I called to her before she could open the door. 'I received news today that Prince Dashkov will be arriving tomorrow and is wishing to see your self and Lissa when he arrives. So if you could let Lissa know that I need you both at my office around two.'

Rose nodded her head on a frown and left the room.

 **sorry not very long.. bit of a block.. i felt like i was drawing away from the main plot too much so wanted to ad a chapter that pulled it in a little.. I started this chapter 4 times and this is the one I picked. I'll update again soon.. next chapter will be church, Victor and maybe a little more.**


	17. chapter 17

Rose POV:

After I'd told Lissa last night about Victors impending visit she had ransacked my wardrobe to find something she thought would be appropriate to wear for lunch today.

so hear I am sat waiting with Lissa for Alberta to arrive in a midnight blue "sensible" dress as Lissa called it. I called it prudish. Long sleeved, high necked and ended mid shin with a pair of kitten healed sandals to complete.

' For the last time Rose will you stop pulling at the dress.' said Lissa slapping my hand away at where I'd been pulling at this neck.

I sighed before letting go at where I'd been pulling and crossed my arms over my chest.

' I don't understand why I have to wear this shit Lissa. we both know he couldn't give a shit if I were a dress or a pair of jeans .' I tell her starting to fidget with the neck again. 'Fucking things choking me.'

Alberta stepped out of her office and indicated for us to follow her. we both followed her towards the visitors building where victor was staying getting a few raised eye brow's from other students passing.

'I'm telling you' I whispered to Lissa as we entered the visitors building and towards the dinning room there 'if this neck doesn't choke me first I'm probably going to die from embarrassment wearing this monstrosity '.

we stop at a set off double doors. Alberta knocked on the doors before entering with use still following behind.

when we enter I don't pay attention to the room as I was still busy pulling at the dress but Lissa's shock hits me as soon as I step through the door. I look up to see whats wrong.

Victor sat at the head of the table pulling him self up and using the table for support.

Lissa come round from her shock faster then me and ran to him, throwing her arms around his frail body.

He rapped his arms around her hugging her back and smiled. 'you have no idea how glad I am to see you back safe, Vasilisa.' he told her before looking up at me ' you as well Rose.'

I nodded and pushed my shock down before moving and taking a seat at the table next to Lissa. I'd known he was sick before we had left but he looked horrible.

Alberta entered again through a door behind victor this time with Natalie on her heels. she waited for Natalie to greet her farther and take a seat next to him before she took the seat across from me.

' Your staying Alberta?' I ask her surprised.

' Yes,' victor answered for her cutting off his conversion with Lissa off ' I asked her as well as a few others to join us for dinner.' is he said this there was another knock on the door and Stan, Dimitri entered bowed and took seats next to Alberta. They were followed in by Ms Carmack one of the moroi magic teacher who took a seat at the end of the table as victors 2 guardians took the two remaining seats next to me.

a waiter entered and began to fill the water glasses I looked around the table as everyone started to fall in to easy conversation. it wasn't often a moroi, never mind a royal moroi invited dhampir's to dine with them. They always thought them selves above us.

I was the exception to that rule of course but there was still moroi that preferred to ignore me and pretend I wasn't there.

The first course came and went uneventfully we had just been served the main when victor called my name.

'Yes.' I asked him.

'I was just telling Lissa, I understand the gravity of what you both did but I think that everyone failed to acknowledge something. You both managed to stay safe and undetected for quite a time. That was very impressive.'

I shot Alberta a look. Her knife and fork had stilled and she looked like she was bitting her tongue.

'Thank you but it wasn't like we ran in to any strigoi or anything so it was easy to slip under the radar so to speak.' I told him.

'So you didn't run in to any problems?' he asked before putting his food in his mouth.

'Not really.' I told him. There was no way I was telling victor about the PSI Hounds the school had sent to track us.

He nodded ' How are both your classes going?' he asked us.

I lifted my drink and began to drink and left that one to Lissa.

'Quite well.' Lissa told him with a smile. 'were a little behind but I'm sure we will catch up. Right Rose?' Lissa said giving me a little kick under the table. I swallowed the water in my mouth trying not to choke. 'Sure.' I told him and smiled.

Victor smiled and nodded again before starting a convention up with Alberta, Stan and Dimitri about the upgraded security added to the academy.

After everyone had finished eating and the plates had been taken away Victor addressed us again. 'well I know your both smart girls and will catch up in no time but just think you always have this bond to help.' I froze and so did Lissa. The other conventions in the room paused.

'Excuse me.' Lissa asked nervously.

'I've studied the old storys and some of the ancient ways when I was younger. I've heard its a tremendous asset.' he said like it was an explanation.

'I guess.' Lissa replied.

'What's it like?' he asked tilting his head and leaning in. 'if you don't mind me asking?'

I looked at Lissa and she shrugged.

'Its... I don't know.' I replied stiffly.

'oh.' he looked disappointed. ' well when did it happen?'

'I don't know. It started to get stronger a few years ago but I can't remember when it started.' I told him before gulping the rest of my water and pulling at the dress again.

'Eric always said you were both special but wouldn't explain further but after seeing you both together I know there was more too it.' he said excited. 'a few years ago you say it got stronger? Around about the time of the accident would you say?' pushing for more information.

I felt Lissa's sadness as well as my own pushing its way forward.

'I think that's enough for tonight Prince Dashkov. Thank you for your hospitality. Girls the bells about to go for curfew so maybe its about time we were leaving.'

I nodded and so did lissa and we raised from the table. ' Thank you for dinner.' Lissa said remembering her manners.

'of course.' Victor frowned. 'I'm sure I will see you both again as I'll be staying for a few days so I'm sure I'll see you both around.'

I nodded again but fore bowing and making my way out with Lissa on my heals.

I was halfway across school by the time she caught up with me.

'Rose.' she called panting.

'look Lissa I know what your going to ask and I don't know OK.. look we will talk about it all properly tomorrow OK? I need to go.' I told her walking off and leaving her there to make her way to her room.

 **I hope u enjoy the update.. sorry its been a while I'll try to update again soon xx**


End file.
